Infinitamente egoísta
by Andrea10973
Summary: Tenía en sus manos una gema del infinito. La gema del tiempo, de hecho. Tenía entonces todo el tiempo del Universo y estaba tratando de salvarlo. ¿Y qué hizo con tal cantidad de poder? Lo que fue necesario.


Advertencia: Descargo de responsabilidad. No poseo ningún personaje de Marvel, ni de Disney. Estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, sólo serán usados en esta historia para fines de entretenimiento.

Este fic participa en el reto #22: "Las posibilidades de Strange" del foro La Torre Stark.

* * *

¿Cuándo?

No lo sabía con precisión. Ciertamente cuando aún era nada más que un simple cirujano arrogante y engreído. Había perdido toda noción del tiempo.

¿Dónde?

En algún lugar. Para este punto, posiblemente era irrelevante. Igual que tantas otras cosas.

¿Cómo?

¿Y cómo saberlo? Las fronteras entre cada una de las posibilidades se estaban desvaneciendo. No podía distinguir dónde terminaba una y empezaba la siguiente.

¿Por qué?

Francamente a él también le gustaría saberlo. Todo era tan... abrumador. Tan... desconcertante.

¿Quién?

Alguien, eso seguro. Debió haber sido alguien. Pero ¿quién?

¿Y entonces, qué pasó?

Eso pasó. Llegó al límite. A su límite.

Tantas variables que al final conducían al mismo resultado. Tantas, menos una.

Pero antes, para haber llegado al punto en el que estaban, también debieron haber sucedido ciertos eventos, ¿o no?

Lo único seguro, es que había mentido. Y había mentido tan vil y cruelmente. Egoísta, eso es lo que él era.

El Universo entero estaba en juego, y no podía importarle menos.

Sí. Había visto catorce millones, seiscientas cinco posibilidades diferentes. Y sólo una en la que tenían una cuestionable y remota oportunidad de salir victoriosos. Pero ¿a qué precio?

Antes, intentó evitar que ese ser reuniera las gemas. Lo siguió y lo analizó. Lo estudió.

¿Su diagnóstico?

No podía coincidir más con él.

Era simple y sencillamente inevitable estar de acuerdo.

Hasta Zen Whoberi.

Y allí, decidió que sin importar su opinión, aún intentaría salvar a este indigno y desequilibrado Universo.

Por ella.

Y lo intentó. Y lo intentó, oh, cuánto lo intentó. Una y otra, y otra vez, hasta que agotó cada una de las posibilidades, sólo para darse cuenta de que las cosas así debían ser.

Que Gamora tenía que encontrarse con Thanos. Que ella tenía que volverse su hija adoptiva. Porque él era tan egoísta.

Y así, escondió la gema del alma. Y le asignó a un guardián, cuya única misión sería eliminar a todos cuantos quisieran obtenerla. Porque el único debía ser Thanos.

Porque así... porque así debía ser. O al menos trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de eso.

Y entonces la siguió. Se volvió su sombra. Su fantasma. Su guía. Estuvo ahí para ella, durante toda su vida. Fue su ancla.

Y ella sabía que tenía a su propio guardián. Que alguien la vigilaba. Que alguien la cuidaba y se preocupaba por ella. Y se volvió su secreto. No le habló nunca a nadie sobre él.

Y nunca la abandonó. Y nunca estuvo sola. Pero él nunca se dejó ver. Pero ella siempre quiso verlo.

Y al final, irremediablemente cayó rendido ante ella. Y tuvo que guardarse sus sentimientos para sí mismo.

Y sólo entonces, se preocupó por el resto del Universo.

Es cierto que fueron catorce millones, seiscientas cinco posibilidades. Todas y cada una de ellas a partir del instante en el que había entrado en trance.

¿Y las posibilidades de puntos en el tiempo anteriores a este?

Infinitas.

Y se centró únicamente en una variable. Y alrededor de esta variable también nacían posibilidades infinitas.

Pero cuando eres egoísta, nada te detiene de obtener lo que quieres. Ni siquiera el infinito.

Y es que su egoísmo, de hecho, era aún más infinito que el mismo infinito.

Le dolió verla sufrir tanto, durante tanto tiempo. Cada vez que lo hacía, su corazón se agrietaba un poco más. Sufría con ella, pero habría dado lo que fuese por poder sufrir por ella.

El problema era que no existía otra manera. Tenía que ser así. Y cuánto se odió por eso.

Y suplicó y rogó por que ella lo perdonara, cuando finalmente le revelara que aquella presencia a la que le habría confiado su vida misma, no era más que un vil demonio. Egoísta.

Pero... y al final, cuando todo esto se termine... ¿habrá valido la pena? ¿Tanto esfuerzo y tiempo?

¿Y qué clase de pregunta era esa?

Desde luego que sí. Daría todo por ella. Haría lo que fuese por ella. Aún si luego ella lo odiara precisamente por eso.

Todo lo demás dejó de importar. Si el Universo entero desaparecía, no podría ser más indiferente al hecho.

Y les explicó a cada uno de sus... ¿aliados? El plan que debían seguir. Y lo hicieron a la perfección.

Los utilizó en su propio beneficio. ¿Y a quién le importaba que lo hubiera hecho? Ninguno de ellos tenía por qué enterarse.

Pero honestamente, ¿quién podría culparlo? De estar en su lugar, todos habrían hecho exactamente lo mismo.

La cantidad de posibilidades era interminable. Y en cada una de ellas, Gamora no habría llegado a cumplir los 20 años. En todas, excepto una. Una que la condenó a una vida miserable, pero al fin y al cabo una vida.

¿Al final?

Sólo logró aplazar lo inevitable por cinco años. Pero por eso lo de Vormir. Porque ya nada lo podría detener.

Y sí. Las posibilidades habían sido infinitas y el resultado el mismo. Pero él ya había sobrepasado esa infinidad, hacía mucho tiempo.

El tiempo ya no corría de manera lineal para él. Fue así que encontró la solución.

La guió hacia el mapa que mostraba dónde estaba la última gema.

Le indicó al guardián lo que llegado el momento debería decirle a su legítimo poseedor.

En sus manos estaba el destino de inconcebible cantidad de personas, a través del cosmos. En sus manos estaba la posibilidad de salvarlos a todos.

De evitar tanto dolor, daño y pena. Tanto sufrimiento.

Pero ¿estaría dispuesto a pagar el precio?

Y nuevamente, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?

No se canjean vidas. De ninguna manera la dejaría ir. Porque como ella jamás volvería a existir nadie.

Una vida. Una única vida, frente a la de cientos de miles de millones. Frente a la de trillones de decillones. Frente a tan inconmensurable cantidad de personas.

¿Y quién dijo que todos ellos juntos alguna vez llegarían a valer siquiera una diezmillonésima parte de lo que ella valía? Quien se atreviera a insinuarlo no podría estar sino delirando.

Y él era tan egoísta, privando a todos cuantos pudiese de su compañía. Porque evitaría compartirla si no era terminantemente necesario.

Porque nadie la conocía tan bien como él. Ni siquiera ella misma. Después de todo, él ya había presenciado las demasiadas maneras en que todo a su alrededor podía suceder.

Y es que sí. Ella era la variable que determinaría el asegurar la victoria en tan enrevesada misión suicida en la que se había enredado.

Pero nadie tenía por qué saber eso.

¿Y los posibles futuros sobre los que les contó al resto?

Eran nada más los que no la incluían. Los pocos que necesitó ver para lograr armar un plan que sería infalible y que aún así coincidiría a la perfección con los anteriores.

Y qué plan tan más perverso. Pero ¿qué más se podría esperar de alguien que es tan egoísta?

Pelearon en Titan. Cada uno hizo lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Todo pasó como se suponía que debía pasar.

Ciertamente la reacción de Quill le provocó gracia. Porque ¿cómo podría alguna vez creer que merecía estar con Gamora? Y de hecho ¿cómo podría atreverse siquiera a pensar en ella de la manera en que lo hacía?

Aunque tampoco podía culparlo. Simplemente compadecerse de su pobre y tonta ingenuidad. Esto iba mucho más allá de la limitada comprensión de cualquiera de ellos.

¿Y entonces, qué pasó?

Eso pasó. Llegó al límite. A su límite.

Y lo atravesó, sólo para darse cuenta de que en realidad, era poco más que una despreciable restricción. Y lo hizo derramarse por los bordes. Y lo descartó como el estorbo que era.

Ahora, el único límite que tenía por delante era su fuerza de voluntad. Y esta era tan interminable como su egoísmo.

Pero... ¿hasta dónde llegaría entonces? ¿Qué tan cruel sería capaz de ser sólo por conseguir lo que quería? ¿Qué estaría dispuesto a hacer?

Lo que fuese necesario.

Y así lo hizo. Porque era la única manera posible.

Y condenó al Universo entero. Lo condenó, porque aún si tuviese un plan alternativo para todas las posibles incidencias que pudieran darse eventualmente, nada anularía el suplicio por el que antes tendría que atravesar.

Y todo porque alguien lo decidió así. ¿Y quién era él para decidir por el Universo entero? ¿Quién le dió ese derecho, ese poder?

Pero ¿y quién se atrevería a cuestionarlo? ¿Y quién sería capaz de ver y vivir y sufrir y sentir todo lo que él, sin despedazarse por dentro un poco más, cada vez?

¿Cómo podría permanecer intacto el corazón de alguien, si ha tenido que errar tanto tantas veces por tanto tiempo?

Y de hecho, ¿cómo alguien que ha pasado por todo eso podría siquiera conservarlo? ¿Cómo es que aún persistía su resolución y no se había simplemente dejado llevar?

Porque honestamente habría sido tan fácil rendirse y no hacer nada más. Dejar que se las arreglaran solos.

Pero eso sería ser egoísta. Aunque una clase distinta de egoísmo que él definitivamente no podría darse el lujo de ser.

Y es que su egoísmo radicaba alrededor de una persona, pero no de sí mismo. Esa era la diferencia.

¿En qué momento habían llegado a este punto?

No lo sabía. O más bien, jamás lo admitiría. Ni siquiera para sí mismo.

Había tenido que endurecer su corazón. No habría podido hacer absolutamente nada si no lo hubiera hecho.

Y además... era la única manera.

Tal vez él había sido para Gamora su guía y su ancla, impidiendo que terminara por deslizarse irreversiblemente hacia pensamientos más oscuros e insanos que jamás sería capaz de sobrellevar, provocando así una de sus tantas posibles muertes prematuras. Pero ella también lo había sido para él.

Ella fue lo único que le impidió perderse entre tanta locura y sufrimiento. Entre las incontables muertes que debió presenciar una y otra vez, siempre sin poder evitarlas.

Posibilidades que eran infinitas y no tenían un orden aparente. Entre una y otra no había nada más que un completo y reverendo caos. Y no existía forma de saber qué había pasado antes y qué después.

Pero nuevamente, él ya había sobrepasado esa infinidad, encontrando además belleza en medio de tanto desorden. Y lo comprendió, trayendo consigo la realización de todo lo que podía lograr con ese conocimiento.

De todo lo que podía evitar. De todas las vidas que podía salvar.

Pero ¿y quién lo salvaría a él? ¿Y quién evitaría que tuviese que atravesar descomunal cantidad de situaciones despiadadas e implacables?

Nadie. No había nadie que pudiera hacerlo. No había nadie que pudiera deshacer todos los horrores que había tenido que experimentar.

Y todo por tratar de salvar a un Universo que ni siquiera lo merecía. Que para empezar no necesitaba ser salvado por él. Porque quien lo salvaría sería Thanos.

Evitar o revertir lo que este trataba de lograr, de hecho sólo agravaría la ya tan crítica y decadente situación en la que se encontraba.

Y entonces, sí. Iba a terminar por "salvar" al Universo, eludiendo mientras tanto la muerte de Gamora, simplemente porque él era egoísta.

Porque al Universo mismo parecía encantarle complicar las cosas más de lo necesario, así que él complicaría su "salvación" todavía más de la cuenta, sólo por diversión.

Y esa maldita gema, que no había traído sino desgracias e infortunios para su portador. Estaría más que encantado de poder deshacerse finalmente de ella.

Deseaba de todo corazón que Thanos la disfrutara tanto o más que él. Y vaya que lo haría. Era una verdadera lástima saber que no estaría presente para verlo suceder.

Y entonces la entregó, a cambio de la vida de Tony. A quien llamaría su mejor amigo, sin reservas, de acuerdo a lo que sucedió en varias de las otras posibilidades.

Lo salvó porque estaba tan desmedidamente endeudado con él. Porque Tony lo había salvado poco más de tres millones de veces.

Y porque cuando debió haber hecho lo mismo por él, nunca fue capaz. Y lo vio morir casi seis millones de veces, todas y cada una de ellas por culpa suya.

¿Quién no habría aprovechado una oportunidad así, tan fácilmente asequible?

Y sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería a continuación. Quiénes simplemente se desvanecerían entre el viento, sin dejar rastros de que alguna vez existieron, mas que de quienes pudieran dar fé de ellos al recordarlos.

Y cuando eso pasó, el verdadero peso de sus irreflexivas y egoístas acciones le cayó encima.

Porque esta no sería una más de esas tantas posibilidades, que podía manipular cuantas veces quisiera para ver las consecuencias. Esta vez sería definitivo.

Pero era precisamente lo que él había estado tratando de lograr, todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?

Sí. Lo era.

¿Y se arrepentía?

Sorpresivamente no. Había estado perfectamente consciente del precio a pagar por torcer las cosas a su antojo. De hacer que todo fuera exactamente como él quisiera, dadas las circunstancias.

Y lo afrontaría sin vacilar. Porque lo que les esperaba a quienes sobrevivieran a tal exterminio sería mucho peor de lo que les esperaba a quienes no.

Y cuando pudo sentir que el momento había llegado, no pudo evitar disculparse.

Y quizás la disculpa estuviese dirigida hacia Tony, quien tuvo que ver partir a aquél a quien prácticamente consideraba su hijo. Pero también estaba destinada a ella.

Pero es que realmente no había otra manera.

No existía manera de que pudieran conocerse de verdad, sin provocar que alguno de los dos perciera más pronto de lo necesario, condenando así al Universo entero.

Porque para que tuviesen oportunidad de restaurarlo, tendrían que hacerlo juntos. Y para poder trabajar los dos juntos, tendrían que conocerse desde antes de empezar a hacerlo.

¿Y qué mejor lugar para conocerse, que en el limbo de la gema del alma?

El Universo es como un gran tapiz que ininterrumpidamente sigue siendo tejido, desde el principio y hasta el final de los tiempos. Y cada uno de los seres vivos que ha existido o existirá, forma parte de este.

Muchos de ellos son prácticamente irrelevantes. Prescindibles y fácilmente reemplazables. Pero un reducidamente escaso grupo de personas, son excepcionalmente fundamentales en medio de la dinámica.

Y aún más infrecuente es, que dos individuos pertenecientes a esta última categoría, cada uno por separado, estén destinados a estar juntos, para así ser aún más indispensables.

De ser el caso, es extraordinariamente apremiante que se crucen uno con el otro en algún punto de su existencia. De lo contrario, alterarían drástica y violentamente el orden y estabilidad del Universo, poniéndolo en grave peligro.

Y por lo tanto, todo lo que había hecho, aún si hubiese sido en aras de su inherente egoísmo, había sido finalmente para salvar al Universo. Incluso si él mismo no tenía idea de esto.

Pero... ¿y ella podría perdonarle todo lo que hizo?

Esperaba desde lo más profundo de su alma que así fuese. Porque él jamás le ocultaría nada. Ella tenía todo el derecho de saber la verdad.

De saber que el supuesto intercambio de un alma por la de otra, no era más que una de las tantas mentiras que habían sido necesarias para lograr llegar al punto en el que estaban.

¿Y cuántas otras mentiras no lo fueron?

Evidentemente ella jamás lo entendería. Y por lo tanto jamás podría perdonarlo.

Evidentemente él tendría que seguir mintiendo. Nadie tenía por qué saber la verdad.

Al despertar lo primero que vio fue un cielo antinaturalmente anaranjado. No supo en qué momento había quedado inconsciente.

Hacía eones que no había descansado ni un segundo. O al menos para él, porque en realidad ni siquiera habían trascurrido veinticuatro horas desde que había dejado la Tierra. Ahora le parecía tan lejano, como si hubiese sido en otra vida.

Se incorporó, y sólo entonces comprendió la magnitud de los acontecimientos que recién habían sucedido.

Ya sabía dónde estaba. No hacía falta alterarse todavía más.

La maldita gema lo había consumido, y sólo ahora podía darse cuenta de eso. Ahora que ya no estaba expuesto a su poder.

Y entonces quiso volver, y diculparse con todos, y tratar de arreglar lo que había hecho, pero ya era tarde.

Ya era tarde. Qué extraño le sonó eso, siendo que había tenido todo el tiempo del Universo en la palma de su mano.

Pero ¿por qué hizo lo que hizo? Y es más ¿qué fue exactamente lo que hizo?

Quería recordar. Le aterraba no tener idea de qué, específicamente, había pasado. ¿Y qué había pasado con los demás? ¿Estarían bien?

Y deseó que no les hubiera pasado nada malo por algún descuido suyo.

Haber entrado en la dimensión de la gema del alma, fue para su mente como derribar una presa. Y olvidó todo lo que la gema del tiempo, en su momento, le enseñó.

De verdad quería saber qué había pasado. ¿Habían ganado o perdido?

Según lo poco que recordaba, había sido la única manera posible.

¿Se habían dejado vencer, para después volver más poderosos e implacables que antes?

Y si así hubiera sido, ¿qué había hecho para ganar la confianza que indudablemente todos deberían haber puesto sobre él, y hacer lo que les dijera?

¿Y por qué tenía un terrible presentimiento de que en realidad él sólo había empeorado las cosas?

Y entonces pensó que tal vez, si hubiera sido un poco más perseverante en su búsqueda de posibles futuros, podría haber encontrado alguna otra manera, que no implicara una derrota con consecuencias tan aplastantes.

Porque estaba seguro de que el Universo entero, o al menos la mitad, había pagado las secuelas de haber sido tan incompetentemente incapaz.

Pero seguro que debió haber sido parte del plan, ¿o no?

Y seguro que ahora sólo restaría esperar a que los demás hicieran su parte, y así poder arreglar lo que sea que hubiera pasado.

Recordaba muy vagamente lo que había pasado en Titan.

Recordaba la reacción que el tal Peter tuvo al enterarse que alguien más, no sabía quién, estaba muy probablemente muerta. Y la de todos sus amigos.

Debió haber sido una gran persona. Le habría encantado conocerla.

* * *

Y bien! Ha sido un verdadero desafío escribir esta historia!

3000 palabras exactamente! Lamento si los personajes resultan OoC, pero no estoy del todo familiarizada con ellos.

Esta idea de que Strange no había sido del todo honesto había estado rondando por mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo, y el reto simplemente le dio rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

Antes de esto jamás se me hubiera ocurrido emparejar a Doctor Strange con Gamora (¿Cómo se le llamaría al ship?), y el hecho de que sea unilateral, no sé. Ni yo misma puedo creer que esto se me hubiera ocurrido.

Esto es todo por ahora. Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido.

Hasta luego!


End file.
